Lee Sin/Development
|narrative = |artwork = Victor Mosquera James Zapata (Kirsten Zirngibl, David Kegg, Truong Huyen, Jon Neimeister) Robin Ruan Mo Yan |visual = Simon Cowell Michał Niewiara Julien Renoult Albert Carranza Neer Seth 'MechaHawk' Haak Ryan 'Ribtibs1' Ribot Adam 'AdamUnicorn' Kupratis Drew 'sandwichtown' Morgan 'MIXX3R' Regition |sound = Boon 'Boondingo' Sim |voice = Feodor Chin }} Champion Sneak Peek: Lee Sin, the Blind Monk By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Lee Sin, the Blind Monk Last year, around this time, we were forced to say our goodbyes to a loved and cherished friend, taken from us so tragically and so senselessly before his time. On April 1, 2010, we bid farewell to . It was a trying time for all of us all, and many came forward to pour their hearts out and memorialize this noble prince among Sea Cows. If there's anything that the death of Urf the Manatee has taught us, it's that people deal with grief in different ways. For instance, take this gentleman here. was so shaken up that he actually ran off and joined a monastery. Now he's Lee Sin the Blind Monk. Hey, what do you mean you've seen him before? Media Music= ;Related Music Pool Party - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - SKT T1 K| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends Sounds - Old Lee Sin Voice| Lee Sin Art Spotlight| Lee Sin April Fools Champion Spotlight| Lee Sin Champion Spotlight| Lee Sin - Skin Teaser League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| God Fist Lee Sin (Animation)| Might of the God Fist God Fist Lee Sin 2017 Skin Trailer - League of Legends| Unwind from the Grind Pool Party 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| Make History 2018 Mid-Season Invitational - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Lee Sin Teaser.jpg|Lee Sin Teaser Lee Sin Concept 01.jpg|Lee Sin Concept (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Lee Sin Model 01.jpg|Lee Sin Model Lee Sin Poro.jpg|Lee Sin Poro Promo Worlds 2017 Promo.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Worlds 2017 Promo Concept.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo Concept (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Lee Sin LND concept 01.jpg|Lee Sin "Legends Never Die" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist James Zapata) Lee Sin LND concept 02.jpg|Lee Sin "Legends Never Die" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Lee Sin LND concept 03.jpg|Lee Sin "Legends Never Die" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Lee Sin LND concept 04.jpg|Lee Sin "Legends Never Die" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Lee Sin LND concept 05.jpg|Lee Sin "Legends Never Die" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Lee Sin LND concept 06.jpg|Lee Sin "Legends Never Die" Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Lee Sin LND concept 07.jpg|Lee Sin "Legends Never Die" Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Lee Sin LND concept 08.jpg|Lee Sin "Legends Never Die" Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Simon Cowell) Lee Sin LND concept 09.jpg|Lee Sin "Legends Never Die" Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Simon Cowell) Ashe LND concept 01.jpg|Lee Sin "Legends Never Die" Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Simon Cowell) Lee Sin Traditional Concept 01.png|Traditional Lee Sin Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Lee Sin Traditional Concept 02.png|Traditional Lee Sin Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Lee Sin Traditional Concept 03.png|Traditional Lee Sin Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Lee Sin Traditional Model 01.jpg|Traditional Lee Sin Model Lee Sin DragonFist Concept 01.jpg|Dragon Fist Lee Sin Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Poop Party Statue Model 01.jpg|Pool Party Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Poop Party Statue Model 02.jpg|Pool Party Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Lee Sin SKTT1 Model 01.jpg|SKT T1 Lee Sin Model (by Riot Artist Neer) Lee Sin GodFist Promo 01.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Lee Sin GodFist Promo 02.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 01.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 02.png|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 03.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 04.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 05.png|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 06.gif|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 07.gif|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Model 01.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Model 1 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Lee Sin GodFist Model 02.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Model 2 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Lee Sin GodFist Model 03.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Model 3 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Lee Sin GodFist Model 04.png|God Fist Lee Sin Model 4 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Lee Sin GodFist Model 05.png|God Fist Lee Sin Model 5 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Lee Sin Playmaker Chroma Concept 01.jpg|Playmaker Lee Sin Chroma Concept (by Riot Artist Regition) Lee Sin Nightbringer Model 01.png|Nightbringer Lee Sin Model Lee Sin PrestigeNightbringer Model 01.png|Prestige Nightbringer Lee Sin Model |-|Summoner Icons= Champie Lee Sin profileicon.png|Champie Lee Sin Lee Sin Poro Icon.png|Lee Sin Poro Immortal Sight profileicon.png|Immortal Sight God Fist profileicon.png|God Fist Playmaker Lee Sin profileicon.png|Playmaker Lee Sin Nightbringer Lee Sin Border profileicon.png|Nightbringer Lee Sin Border |-|Ward Skins= God Fist Ward.png|God Fist |-|Emotes= Now See Here Emote.png|Now See Here LoL Facebook Icon 30.png|Lee Sin (Facebook) Let's Do This Emote.png|Let's Do This Category:Champion development Category:Lee Sin